A Lifetime of Love and War
by SurprisinglyStillActive
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are separated by the Thirty Years' War. One is in the army of Sweden, the other is in the crossfire in northern Germany. Can their love for each other outlast the war? ON HIATUS
1. Meeting

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters or the song lyrics I use in this story.

Anyway enjoy the story and constructive criticism is always encouraged.

Chapter 1-

(Percy POV)

The war had started 16 years ago and it was showing no sign of stopping. It all started because the Hapsburg family of Austria thought that the northern Germans and Swedes couldn't worship the Olympians. I myself am one of those Swedes that worship the gods. My name is Perseus Jackson by the way but my friends call me Percy. Anyway the war started about two or three years after I was born, my mother, her name's Sally by the way, told me that we lost my father in the early weeks of the war. She warned me to keep a low profile whenever I walked by the recruiters table at the boarding school she sent me. But on a happy note I woke up today feeling extremely excited, it took me a few moments to remember why. Today was my graduation and my friends and I were going to head out to Stockholm(capital of Sweden if you didn't know) and celebrate at one of the many pubs there. I had to be at the school's auditorium by noon so I had a few hours to myself before the ceremony. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother and step-father Paul had already started eating. My mother greeted me, "Good morning

sovhytt. "(sleeper in Swedish) "Good morning mom, good morning Paul." Paul was busy eating so he nodded his head at me. "What are you plans for before the ceremony?" My mother asked, "I was actually thinking about going to Rachel." I replied, Paul grimaced and said, "Percy, your mother and I have thought about your relationship with that girl. We don't trust her." I was appalled, Rachel and I had been the best of friends since we were kids, "Why the hell don't you trust Rachel!?" I was pissed if you couldn't tell. "Percy watch your language!" My mother snapped at me and continued, "And we think she's just using you to get back Luke." I shook my head and stormed out of the house muttering under my breath. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, when I bumped into Rachel which immediately improved my mood until I saw who she was with. "Rachel, I uh. I thought we were together?" She smirked at me and said, "Oh Percy I told you I loved Luke still, I'm not sure why you're so upset?" I growled under my breath and started running, tears were threatening to fall. I wasn't really aware of where I was heading, I just let my feet carry me. They carried me smack into someone, "Why the hell were you running with your head down!?" A voice from in front of me. I look up and my heart caught in my throat, sitting in front of me was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had blonde princess like curls, her looked extremely athletic, and her eyes were a startling grey I felt like her eyes were calculating best how to take down in a fight. "Hey jävel, you gonna stop staring at me and explain why you were running?" It took me a second to get back to my senses, I shook my head and replied, "Sorry about that, the girl I've been courting left me for her ex. I usually swim when I'm troubled like that but I wasn't near any water so I ran." Her expression softened and she said, "If it's any condolence my fiancé left me for some redheaded girl today." I was shocked, why would anyone in their right mind leave a girl like this? Wait where did that come from, I just met this girl. "Oh I'm sorry, for running into you and for your fiancé for being a total ass." She smiled at that and said, "It's alright, I'm Annabeth by the way, Annabeth Chase I came to Sweden for school but I move back to northern Germany after my graduation." "I'm Percy Jackson, I've lived in Sweden all my life. How do you like Sweden?" "It's far too cold for my taste." I smiled at that. "What!?" She said accusingly. "That's only because you haven't been here long enough to get used to it." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes at my comment, "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Percy, I hope we see each other again." "Adjö(goodbye) Annabeth, may the gods watch over your travels."


	2. Graduates

A/N:I apologize for the super long wait for this update, college is kicking my butt. Hopefully I will get a schedule for this story ready. Also I only own the plot to this story.

Chapter 2-Graduation

(Annabeth POV)

My head was still spinning after I saw Luke with that red head, Rachel I think was her name. I was extremely pissed but when that raven haired boy quite literally ran into me, my heart went straight to my throat. His eyes were the most beautiful sea-green I'd ever seen, he seemed like the kind of guy to take a bullet for anyone he cared about. I didn't mean to be such a tik(bitch) but my heart had been recently broken. I don't mean to swoon and sound like a silly school girl but Percy was amazing. Anyway I digress, I headed home after I left Percy. I needed to get ready for graduation, the school supplies us with our own graduation gowns, they were maroon with a gold cape (my high school grad gowns, don't judge my lack of creativity). After I was prepared for the ordeal of sitting through the entire graduation ceremony in what I thought was completely unnecessary attire my family and I left our house for the school. While waiting for the teachers to get all the students in alphabetical order I saw out of the corner of my eye a certain raven headed boy laughing uproariously with a few other people who I assumed were his friends. After a few minutes of watching him I worked up the courage to go talk to him. I walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder.

(Percy POV)

I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly spun around and was waylaid by the beauty that was Annabeth, I'd never say that to her in person, "Hey Annabeth, I didn't expect to see you here." She smiled, "I didn't expect to see you either Percy, it's odd I never knew we went to the same school." "It is quite a pleasant surprise." I felt my cheeks start burning as soon as I said that. Annabeth made it worse when she laughed at me. Behind me I heard Jason clear his throat and say, "If you two love birds are done ignoring us, it'd be great if you introduced us to your girlfriend Percy." "Jason?" I said turning to him. He chuckled and said, "Yes Percy?" "Shut up." He chuckled as he walked away. I could feel myself blushing again. I looked at Annabeth and luckily her cheeks were red too. "Come on Jackson who is she?" Leo said trying to make me spill. Before I could say anything Headmaster Blofis, aka my stepdad, called out to us "Alright seniors settle and sit down the ceremony will begin in a few minutes." I took one last look at Annabeth and quickly asked, "My friends and I are going to celebrate graduation in Stockholm, I was uh wondering if you would be willing to come with me." She smiled at me with her wonderful smile and replied, "I'd love to Percy, plus you still need to introduce me to your friends." After she walked away I was still smiling like a madman, I wasn't even sure why. The graduation ceremony passed like a blur, I only started to pay attention when I saw a certain blonde girl walk across the stage looking as beautiful as ever. 'What the hell where'd that come from?' I shook the thought from my head and continued to not pay attention. When my name was finally called I walked across the stage noticing that I received a few glares from the staff members. What? It's not my fault they parked their carriages right next to where I was firing the cannon. I digress, I received my diploma and bowed to the cascade of cheers from my classmates. Paul laughed and shouted, "Get off the stage!" This caused another chorus of laughter. I laughed to myself and jumped down instead of walking down the steps. Don't judge stairs are boring.

-LINE BREAK (the ceremony is finished and everyone we care about is in Stockholm)-

(Annabeth POV)

You have no idea how difficult it was for me to convince my father to allow me to join Percy and his friends on their little adventure to Stockholm. In other words I bribed him, I promised that I wouldn't drink any alcohol and I would join the family business when we moved back to Brandenburg(Brandenburg is a province in northern Germany where Berlin is located). Percy's friends were amazing, Leo was a scrawny guy who looked like he couldn't wait to get to the smithy and design things. Jason I learned was in fact related to Percy and my best friend Thalia, Jason was from an aristocratic family and was the kind of guy who looked like he didn't know how to break the rules. Frank was a huge guy, built like an ox but he was one of the most caring guys I've ever met. Well next to Percy that is, but I'd never say that to his face and inflate his already dangerously large ego. Just thinking about him made me weak in the knees, I had no clue why but he did. Time flew by as we celebrated, Percy and his friends drank loads of ale, I myself wasn't exactly sober either but I was still level headed. Finally at around 1 or so in the morning I finally persuaded Percy it was time to take me home. By the time we got to my house in my father's carriage Percy was very much sober. He looked so handsome sitting next to me in the drivers seat of the carriage. He looked down at me and smiled saying, "I'm glad you were able to come tonight Annabeth." I smiled and said, "I am too Percy." His eyes glanced to my lips but he quickly looked away with red cheeks. Then he looked back and slammed his lips into mine, and I melted into his embrace.

(Percy POV)

I couldn't help myself, Annabeth looked so beautiful, I knew somehow that she was the one so I kissed her. It felt like fireworks were shooting off inside my head and the butterflies in my stomach turned into a tornado. I was so happy, but she broke away looking a mix of shock, disbelief and giddiness.

(Annabeth POV)(Sorry about the constant shift of POV, I need it to get to where this story needs to go)

I loved that Percy kissed me, I was ecstatic but I knew I couldn't fall for him. My family was moving back to the fatherland(Prussia) in like two days, certainly not enough time to be with Percy as much as I wanted to. Then I said something I knew would break his heart, "Percy...as mush as I enjoyed that..." I trailed off not wanting to continue. He looked hurt, "Annabeth what do you mean?" "I can't fall for you Percy!" I didn't mean to shout but I had to drive him away from me, better a bitter memory than a wistful one. I saw as soon as I said that something inside of Percy shattered. His brilliant sea-green eyes lost their mischievous gleam and he said with deathly slowness, "Annabeth explain yourself." I felt tears threatening to fall, "Percy, I can't fall for you because my family is leaving Sweden." "When?" He said curtly. Tears were now streaming down my face, "In a day or two." As I said that I saw a tear streak it's way down Percy's perfect face and at that point I knew I broke him. Percy looked at me for a brief moment but in that moment I saw all the anger swirling behind his once sparkling eyes. He opened the carriage door and disappeared into the night.

(Percy POV)(I swear this is the last one...For this chapter anyway)

Even as installed away from the carriage I knew I wasn't being fair to Annabeth, I knew she needed to return to her homeland even as I knew I had to do what I had to to defend mine. I somehow got home before the sun rose again. When the sun did rise I snuck out of my house leaving a note for my mother and step-father on our kitchen table. I rode back to Stockholm on Blackjack, my horse, and did the most reckless things I'd ever done up to that point.

I volunteered to fight in King Gustavus Adolphus's army to defend the Olympian faith in Germany.


	3. In the Army Now

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song lyrics used in this story just the plot.

(Chapter name is not mine, I borrowed it from a song by the band Sabaton of the same name)

Chapter 3-In the Army Now

(Percy POV)

-Two weeks after the events in Chapter 2-

Basic training has been kicking my butt for two long weeks. Although I regret how things ended with Annabeth, I don't regret joining the army. My country, my people need me to fight for our faith. Damn, I'm starting to sound like the recruitment posters. On a happier note I got a letter from my mom a couple days ago, she said that she was a little upset that I enlisted without telling her first but she was proud of me for doing what I thought was right. I do feel a little guilty for not telling my mom, but the army will help me get over...her. I know we only knew each other for like two days but it felt like a lifetime, I can't explain it but that's what it felt like. Anyway enough about my feelings, time for me to explain basic training as a Karoliner.(A/N: Caroleans in English, were some of the most highly trained soldiers in Europe at this time. Sweden went for quality over quantity to make up for its lack of manpower.)

Basic involved a shite load of physical fitness training, bayonet drills, and the firing range. I never had enough sleep, 3 hours a night max. But I understood why the officers put us through such an intense training regimen, the men had to be strong enough physically and mentally to march for three days straight and still have strength enough to fight. I digress. I was actually one of the men in my platoon that didn't mind all the PT and weapons training, I used as an outlet for all my pent up anger from when Annabeth shredded my heart.

-Random Linebreak-

(Annabeth POV)

It's been two weeks since the night I broke Percy's heart, and I still haven't gotten over it. We've been in our old home in Breitenfeld(a few miles north of the city of Leipzig, Germany. I've moved it further north than it really is for this story.) for a week and a half now. Before I met Percy I was so excited to be back home but now...now all I wanted was to see Percy just one more time. I would give anything, but I knew in my heart that he hated me now, and his hatred was well placed. The war has been getting ever closer to our town, the Hapsburg army and it's allies have just conquered Dresden, and are setting their sights on our town as a staging point to besiege Berlin. My father says that they should be here and ready to attack in a month or so. I was so scared because the stories of what the Hapsburg army did to the women and girls of cities they conquered were horrifying. Our only hope was that King Gustavus Adolphus's army would finally March out of Sweden and save the Olympian worshipping Germans still alive.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of dialogue and short chapter, this chapter is sort of a filler until we get to the action in the story. Next chapter should be uploaded before Christmas. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget the reviews.


	4. Breitenfeld

Disclaimer:Anything you find familiar is not owned by me

Chapter 4:Breitenfeld

(Percy POV)

We set out from our barracks in Stockholm in late July, and we've been marching for a month after we landed in northern Germany. Many of the men have holes in the heels of their marching boots, but luckily for me I had an extra pair that my mother sent me after I wrote her I was leaving for war. Today is September 5th and the town of Breitenfeld is finally in view. It was a larger town, but it seemed so much smaller to me after living in Stockholm for 6 months. I digress, I remembered that Annabeth said she lived in the province of Brandenburg which is where Breitenfeld was located. I shook those thoughts from my head, I needed to keep my thoughts on the here and now. We marched for a few more hours and set up camp on the outskirts of Breitenfeld. By the time we set camp, it was already sunset. And the army slept fitfully. When the sun rose my company commander had our company in marching order, as he was chosen to speak to the mayor of Breitenfeld and plan the defense of the town against the Hapsburg army. I got lucky enough to have had Jason commissioned as the officer of my company. "Company!" Jason ordered, "Forward! March!" The company drummer started up our company's marching cadence. After the second measure we started the company marching song. (A/N: these are song lyrics from the Sabaton song Swedish Pagans, slightly altered to fit the story. Look up the song for the original lyrics. I'm just gonna use the chorus to save space for the actual story.) "Swedish Pagans! Marching Ashore! Forged on Olympus, on the order of Zeus!

Out from Elysium, an Olympic ship sails!

Never to turn back again!"

As the company sang I felt all my troubles melt away in the fires of brotherhood. I fought off a smile as that would have ruined our image as the most disciplined soldiers in all of Europe. When the company entered the town square Jason ordered out, "Company! Halt! Company! Left Face!"

(Annabeth POV)

"Company! Halt! Company! Left Face!" I shivered at the sight of 200 Swedish soldiers uniformly stop marching and turn to face the mayor. I myself was in my room overlooking the square but my father was an advisor for the mayor so he was required to be at the meeting. One man stepped away from the Swedish formation of troops and called out, "I am Lieutenant Jason Grace of D Company, 5th Regiment of Karoliners of King Gustavus Adolphus's Royal Swedish army." My breathe caught in my throat when I heard that name. Jason was one of Percy's friends that I was introduced to, part of me hoped that I would get to see Percy just one last time. My father walked up to Jason and shook his hand, I wasn't really paying attention to what was said but I assume that my father was asking Jason to thank the king of Sweden on behalf of the entire town. Jason chuckled and said, "Not to worry Mr. Chase, my king will hear of your thanks. Now down to business." My father, the mayor, Jason and what seemed like Jason's 2nd in command entered the town hall.

-time skip planning is finished it is now about noon-

(Percy POV)

I wasn't really paying attention to the meeting between Jason, the town mayor Kronos and a man named Frederick Chase. Mr. Chase's last name seemed familiar, then it clicked, he was Annabeth's father. After the planning for strategy Jason pulled me aside and said, "Percy, Kronos asked me if I was willing to leave saw men in the town as a last line of defense, and I was thinking of leaving you and your platoon here." "Why does he want men in the town though?" I asked. "To defend the women and children as the men are going to be with our army during the battle." Jason replied sounding annoyed at the fact that I didn't listen at all during the meeting, "Alright fine, but why me?" "Because I said so Sergeant Jackson." I snapped to attention, Jason only spoke to me like that when I pissed him off, and replied. "Yes Lieutenant!" Jason turned and walked away, but I swear u heard him chuckle to himself. I left the town hall and called out, "3rd platoon fall out!" Forty men quickly broke away from the rest of the company and walked until they were standing in front of me, and snapped to attention. I surveyed my men and said, "Listen up boys, Lieutenant Grace has tasked us with staying in town as a defense force for the women and children the men will be leaving behind to fight alongside our brothers in arms." The men seemed shocked but they were to disciplined to outwardly show their displeasure at the news. I myself wasn't pleased but orders were orders. "I'm sorry boys but luckily we get to shack up at the inn free of charge." A few men broke attention and chuckled but quickly regained their composure, "Alright men dismissed." As we heard our company marching song grow softer I sang it to myself. My platoon and I went to the inn to rest and relax before our glorious role of being guardsmen for a town. I heard a knock at my door, "You may enter." I said having no idea who is was. As the door opened Fredrick Chase walked into my room. I quickly stood up and said, "Ah Mr. Chase I wasn't expecting company." "It's fine Sergeant Jackson, I merely came to invite you to come to my home and eat lunch with my family as thanks for guarding them." "Thank Mr. Chase, I gladly accept your offer." He smiled and replied, "Thank you my boy, and please call me Fredrick."With that he turned and left my room beckoning to follow him. We walked in silence until we reached a large three story house. He turned to me and said, "If you will excuse me I must speak to my wife to let her know there will be an extra person eating with us." "Oh sir, I don't want to burden you with an other mouth feed." " Percy don't worry, my family is well off. I'm just letting my wife know so she'll make enough food. And while I'm doing that you may wait in our common room, my children should be down in a moment." "Fredrick I thank you sir." He smiled at me and walked into the kitchen. I then went into the common room and sat and waited for his children to enter the room. It was at this time I realized I was still in my uniform and had my musket over my shoulder. "Oops, Jason's going to kill me." I said to myself. Just then the door burst open and two boys that looked nearly identical ran in but quickly stopped when they noticed me and starred. I awkwardly waved at them, they followed suit and backed up into the kitchen. When they left I got up and went to the bookshelf and scanned through, but nothing peeked my interest. I sat back down and proceeded to wait once again. The door opened again and standing looking as shocked as I felt was the girl that stole and broke my heart in the matter of a few hours, Annabeth Chase.


	5. Gott Mit Uns

Disclaimer:Nothing familiar is owned by me

A/N: The note at the end of the chapter is extremely important please read it fully, thanks in advance

Chapter 5: Gott Mit Uns

(Percy POV)

(A/N:this is just after lunch at the Chase manor)

I'd like to say I enjoyed my meal with Fredrick, but a certain blonde made me lose my appetite. It wasn't that I hated her, ok maybe I did a little. She just made my chest hurt every time I looked up at her, it didn't help things very much when I caught her staring at me. Gods she drives me crazy. I decided I would busy myself with building up defenses within the town in case it was attacked. By the time the sun had set the town was far more fortified than I had hoped, a trench line defended the main roads whilst barricades blocked off all side streets and alleys. I knew we would be overextended if we tried to defend all of our defense points but it was a precaution. Luckily the constant digging and building kept a certain blonde haired girl off my mind, gods I love her. I know I shouldn't after what she did, but if it is willed by the gods that's how it must be. I posted men on the outskirts of Breitenfeld to signal the rest of the platoon incase of enemy attack during the night and I quickly fell asleep.

(Annabeth POV)

On the morning of September 7 I awoke to the sound of a massive army marching past the town, I quickly ran to my balcony and saw a massive army of Swedish soldiers marching off to defend the German pagans of northern Germany. I was moved by the sight of the massive army and how they put their lives on the line for people they didn't even know, they did it for the defense of our faith. My father walked up behind me, he would be staying behind to govern the town while the mayor and the men of Breitenfeld went to fight with the Swedes. My father said, "See how their morale and disincline unites them, their common faith keeps them strong. They seem to be always on their way to heaven. In the name of Olympus their enemies will fall." (From the Sabaton song Caroleans Prayer you guys should look 'em up) I didn't know how or when my father became so poetic but it was heart warming. I heard marching footsteps below the manor and saw Percy's platoon marching towards the army, I was scared at first that they were leaving us but I saw them form a single line and halt. Percy shouted out, "Företag! Önskar våra bröder bra!" (Company! Wish our brothers well!) "Ja sergeant!" (Yes sergeant!) and fifty voices began singing a hymn in Swedish.

(This is the chorus of the song En Livsted i Krig/A lifetime of War by Sabaton)

A/N:If you can't tell I'm a major fan of Sabaton

För kriget det kan (for the war there can)

Förgöra en man (destroy a man)

Jag ger mitt liv

för mitt fosterland (I give my life for my country)

Men vem saknar mig (but who misses me)

Så se mig som den (so see me as)

En make en vän (a spouse, a friend)

Fader och son

som aldrig kommer hem igen (father and son never come home again)

Men vem sörjer mig (but who mourn me)

The hymn brought tears to my eyes but it obviously inspired the main Swedish army as they shouted back, "Seger! Seger till Olympus!" (Victory! Victory to Olympus) Percy's platoon stood at attention until the army was out of sight, and he then walked a few paces ahead of his men and said something I couldn't hear. He must have allowed them to rest for the day because all the men but one broke away into small groups speaking about going back to sleep. The man who stayed behind must have been his second in command because they had a quick debate and they both went their separate ways, Percy, it seemed, went to pull his shift on guard duty. His second must have gone to rest up. He glanced up at me and I could see the hurt still in his eyes. Gods, I wish I hadn't done is done to him all those months ago. I regretted it as soon as he left me at my house. I wiped the last few tears from my eyes and followed Percy to his post.

(Percy POV)

-hooray for constant POV shifts-

Seeing the Swedish army march off to war without our platoon really hurt the men's morale, which is why I gave them the day off. I myself planned to take guard duty for as long as possible before changing with someone else in the platoon, either Leo or Frank. Just as I released the men to get some RnR, Leo walked up to me and said, "We should be with them Percy." I turned to him, "I know that Leo I don't like it anymore than you do, but orders are orders." He grumbled but didn't say anything more, "Leo can you guard the south end of town while I take the north?" He snapped to attention and said, "Yes sir!" He turned and jogged to his post. I chuckled and glanced up to where I knew Annabeth would be standing on the balcony over looking the field. Making eye contact with her brought a lot of pain so I quickly looked away and jogged to my guard post. I stopped at the platoon armory to grab my musket and proceeded to my guard post. Once I arrived I shouldered my musket and stood at attention facing away from the town. I heard steps walking behind so I quickly turned, crouched and aimed my musket at the intruder. "Percy! Is this how treat everyone who comes to talk to you!?" It took me a second to realize it was Annabeth, gods why did it have to be her. I stood up and lowered my musket and ran my through my hair and sheepishly replied, "Sorry, I thought I was about to be stabbed in the back... Again." I said the last part under my breathe so she wouldn't hear, which luckily she didn't. "So how's the army life?" She asked sounding genuinely curious, "I love it it's the greatest adventure I've ever had." She shook her head smiling, "Percy you're starting to sound like a town crier when they try to rally the men to fight. 'I like it when she smiles.' I thought to myself and replied, "Maybe that's what I did before the army." "Percy you and I both know you were in school before the army. I actually don't know the reason you even joined." Of all the questions she could have asked she had to ask that one. I nervously started moving my feet. She laughed at my reaction, "Annabeth!" I complained, "you aren't making this easy for me." She laughed and said, "I'll never make it easy for you Seaweed Brain." My heart melted when she said that and I walked up to her and wrapped her into my embrace. She didn't seem to struggle, in fact she seemed to melt into my embrace. She rested her head on my chest, I looked down at her and she looked up. We made eye contact, and for the first time in a long time I was perfectly fine with gazing into her eyes, I felt myself lean towards her. She sucked in her breath but she leaned towards me, and before I knew what was happening, we kissed. I didn't realize it but even though this was only our second kiss, I really missed kissing her. I felt like the happiest man alive, but then I heard the gunshot.

-Should I end it here? ... Nah I'll continue-

We broke apart quickly and Annabeth asked, "What was that?" Her voice cracked at the end and she look genuinely worried. "I don't know Annabeth but it sounded like it came from..." Realization hit me when I realized where the shot came from, "Leo!" I shouted as I took off running towards Leo's post, "Annabeth get the townspeople into your manor it's bigger than the town hall!" I shouted as I ran. I didn't hear her reply but I looked behind me and saw run off towards town. When I got to Leo's post I saw Leo crouched down aiming down his muskets barrel. "Leo." I hissed, "Why are you firing?" "I saw some Austrian soldiers sir." "Shit." I ran back to the barracks and woke the men shouting, "Få dina åsnor flyttar, österrikarna är här!" (Get your asses moving, the Austrians are here!) the men quickly got ready for battle and rallied at the town square.

A/N:all orders that are shouted by Percy or the other swedes will now be in Swedish. Translation will be in parentheses as before.

(Percy POV)

I strode in front of my platoon, they were at rigid attention ready to give their all in defense of Breitenfeld. "Män! Jag vet vad jag ska fråga dig är något som ingen människa någonsin skulle ställas, men jag ber er att gärna sätta ditt liv på spel för de människor vi svor att skydda! Alla vi kommer att lämna denna stad, men en del kommer att ha gått vidare till livet efter detta! Och om du ser dig själv laddar genom gröna fält ensam, inte vara orolig därför du är i Elysium och du är redan död!" (Men! I know what I'm going to ask you something that no human could ever be, but I ask you to please put your life at stake for the people we are sworn to protect! All of us will leave this city, but some will have moved on to the afterlife! And if you see yourself charging by green fields alone, do not be worried because you are in Elysium, and you're already dead!)

A/N:Last line is from the movie Gladiator

The men's reaction was a thundering shout saying, "För fosterlandet!" (For the fatherland!) I smiled at their reaction, "Alpha trupp, ta dig norr diket linjen. Beta tar söderut. Charlie och Delta kommer att hållas i reserv. Omega truppen kommer att föregå med mig och bli vår mobila insatsstyrka." (Alpha squad, take the north trench line. Beta takes south. Charlie and Delta will be held in reserve. Omega Squad will be lead by me and become our mobile response team.) "Ja Sergeant!" (Yes Sergeant!) Came their response. The men went their separate ways and dug in. I lead Omega squad towards the Chase manor and prepared for battle. Throughout the town I heard the men shouting out, "Gudarna är med oss!" (The gods are with us!) my squad joined in the yelling, but it subsided quickly. I turned to Frank, "Frank, kan du titta över män för mig? Det är något jag måste göra." (Frank, you can look over the men for me? There is something I must do.)

He nodded and I went off to find Annabeth. I saw her beautiful blonde hair through the crowd of people in the manor and ran to her. "Annabeth, there is something I must ask you." She turned to me and said, "What do you need Percy?" She seemed to smiling slightly at my nervousness. "I ask that I may court you if I survive." She seemed shocked but recovered quickly, by recovered I mean she jumped into my arms and screamed 'Yes' over and over again. When she calmed down a bit she glared at me and said, "This means you better come back to me, or I'll haunt you. Even in the afterlife." I kissed her then said, "My love I swear on my life that I will return to you." She blushed and I kissed her again. Our kiss was cut short by the sound of marching and cannonballs smashing through buildings. Gods save us.

The battle of Breitenfeld had begun.

A/N: Holy Hades that's the longest chapter yet at over 2k words. Please rate and review, constructive criticism is appreciated. Also I have an idea for my next story I just need a female OC. PM me the first and last name, physical description, age and instrument they play. Thanks in advance I'll pick the winner when there have been five entries, don't worry you'll get a shout-out next chapter. Anyway I've rambled for far to long, goodnight and thanks for reading.


End file.
